


Там, где сердце

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Миди R—NC-17 [6]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Томас в килте, кинк на большой размер, романс, слизывание спермы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Рик возвращается из неудачной экспедиции, а Томас приготовил ему сюрприз (спойлер: это килт).





	Там, где сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549678) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



Томас не целовал его на прощание на вокзале — публичные выражения чувств были для него неприемлемы. И все же он сжимал руки Рика, руки, которые так хорошо его ласкали, гладили везде, держал ладони Рика в своих и смотрел ему прямо в глаза, щурясь от солнца.

— Возвращайся ко мне, — сказал он так тихо, что Рик едва его расслышал. — Пожалуйста, возвращайся.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Рик.

— Желательно целым, — добавил Томас, мимолетно потерев все еще ноющие после близкого знакомства с гигантским муравьедом костяшки.

— Мои останки вернут тебе в баночке, — ответил Рик, усмехнувшись. Томас ущипнул его, а он в ответ шлепнул его по руке. Прямо сейчас им необходимо было немного подурачиться, поддразнить друг друга, чтобы никто из них не думал об Антарктиде.

Антарктида, минимум на три месяца. Если повезет. Если погода пощадит его. Если альпинистка, которую он будет сопровождать, не погибнет.

— Я оставлю банку с твоим пеплом в кладовой, — сказал Томас. — А когда мне надоест быть вдовцом, я заменю твои бренные останки консервированными перцами и найду себе богатого мужа.

— Благословляю на поиски новой любви, но нет перцам, — попросил его Рик.

Томас наклонился ближе.

— Я женюсь на каком-нибудь противном перце только ради его денег, — сказал он чересчур горячо.  
*  
Два месяца спустя Рик плакал от облегчения, когда в спасательном лагере ему выдали отварной картофель с маринованными перцами. Совместными усилиями, совершая ошибку за ошибкой, они с альпинисткой умудрились потерять лодку и почти сутки провели на айсберге, который таял буквально на глазах.

С полным ртом кислятины он спросил, можно ли ему воспользоваться одноразовым телефоном.  
*  
— Ничего, кроме чертовых пингвинов.

— Правда? — спросил Томас, и каким же родным казался его голос.

Рик посмотрел на ледяной пейзаж из своей каюты: ослепительно синяя вода и небо цвета лаванды. Теперь, когда шанс быть съеденным косаткой не находился в десятке вероятных событий, а его качало спасательное судно, в нем что-то оттаяло, и голос Томаса был похож на колыбельную.

— Жаль, что так получилось с лодкой, — сказал Рик. — Но я все-таки сделал несколько классных фото.

— Жаль, что экспедиция не прошла, как было запланировано.

— Ага, это был полный провал. Я сказал Изабелле не терять надежду, мы сможем переделать репортаж. В конце концов, истории о победах и завоевателях неинтересные. Мы можем написать о матери-природе, которая показала человеку его место.

— Мне это знакомо, — мрачно ответил Томас.

Рик не знал всех деталей его прошлого. Он не спрашивал, а у Томаса был свой специфический способ рассказывать: он медленно раскрывался, как осторожно распускающийся цветок, а потом взрывался потоком откровений.

— Скоро буду дома, — сказал Рик. — Напомни, какое сейчас время года в Уиндермире?

После небольшой паузы последовал ответ.

— Осень, — тихо ответил Томас и добавил: «Листопад», будто Рик нуждался в переводе.

— О да! Боже, я люблю осень, — улыбнулся Рик. Думая об этом времени года, он больше не представлял золотые деревья и тыквенные грядки Пенсильвании, где он вырос, а воображал осенний сад Томаса: пламенные листья и вечнозеленые растения, распивание чая на железной скамье, которую они вместе купили в IKEA, перчатки без пальцев, которые Томас предпочитал носить.

— Я передам осени твое признание в любви, — невозмутимо сказал Томас.

— Тебя я тоже люблю, — быстро добавил Рик.

— Поздно, — ответил Томас, — мое сердце уже разбито. Я для тебя просто запасной аэродром.

Если честно, у Томаса были причины ревновать к природным явлениям. Рик любил природу до встречи с ним и продолжал сбегать к ней. _«Я так по тебе скучал, как ты?»_

Всегда есть о чем рассказать, но до встречи с Томасом он не сильно заботился о своей истории.

*  
Их общая история началась с того, что Рику заплатило Сообщество Вордсворта, чтобы он проехал по следам поэта и сфотографировал Озерный край для нового тома «Лирических баллад», Томас же использовал свои выходные на всю катушку, не расставаясь с биноклем и дневником. В полированной обуви он стоял в луже воды, на плечи было накинуто пальто от Барберри. После того, как они обсудили дорогу, Томас рассказал Рику обо всех птицах, которых нашел. Он не знал ни одного названия, но имел твердое мнение об их _полетных качествах_ и _вокальных навыках_.

Томас был нелогичным существом, возможно, даже смешным, но он немедленно очаровал Рика. Он походил на блуждающий огонек, заставляющий путешественников сойти с тропы своей прелестной болтовней. Рик хотел следовать за ним в Волшебную страну или, если он был человеком, вернуться в город, пригласить его выпить кофе, услышать его историю, но он не мог, у него была работа. Ему потребовалась вся его храбрость, но он попросил у Томаса адрес электронной почты.

— Хм, я много путешествую, — сказал он. — Я мог бы помочь тебе с изучением птиц.

Томас прищурился, глядя на него: 

— Я почти уверен, что здесь есть какой-то подвох.

Но Рик присылала ему фотографии попугаев-ара и туканов, сов и уток-мандаринок, Томас написал обзор, подражая надменному стилю блоггеров. Рик начал делать селфи с тупиками и павлинами, Томас отвечал фотографиями своего потрясенного лица, на фоне которого он держал свой дневник с новыми записями, такими как: _«Тонкость — ключевой момент: радужная птица с гейским названием переусердствовала в свой Месяц гордости»._ Они начали все больше общаться. Томас начал носить на селфи все меньше одежды, Рик не отставал от этого медленного стриптиза. И, в конце концов, они пришли к секс-сообщениям и фотографиям членов.

Они договорились о свидании в Лондоне. Рик был взволнован перспективой секса, но еще больше он хотел снова увидеть Томаса.

*  
Рик послал ему фото Императорских пингвинов, прижавшихся друг к другу в поисках тепла.

 _«Слишком формальное оперение,_ — ответил Томас. — _Держу пари, эти снобистские ублюдки ходили в Итон»._

Рик также отправил ему свое фото в самолете: он выглядел несчастным, жуя апельсин, но знал, что Томас будет рад увидеть снимок. Ответ пришел почти незамедлительно: Томас в пушистом халате, с маской на лице пил Шардоне, на корнях волос была краска, нанесенная, чтоб замаскировать рыжину более _профессиональным_ цветом, а текст гласил: _«Мне плохо без тебя, дорогой»._ Рик знал, что это только отчасти шутка, и сопротивлялся желанию угнать самолет, чтобы они быстрее прилетели.

Он умел управлять самолетом.  
*  
Рик принял душ в лондонской квартире незнакомца. Томас не понимал его бартерной схемы взаимодействия с миром: если Рику было что-то нужно, он просто очень вежливо просил. Он чаще спал на диванах, чем в кроватях отеля, никогда не носил рубашку, у которой не было раньше другого владельца и водил микроавтобус, который выменял на винтажную камеру.

Рик заплатил незнакомцу иностранными монетами, которые тот собирал. Сел в поезд приятно пахнущим: Томас был очень щепетилен в вопросах гигиены, и Рик уважал его привычки, пусть он и привык отказываться от благ цивилизации ради чего-то более захватывающего, чем чистые носки.

Томас не был похож на него. Его не интересовали приключения, он ненавидел праздники и использовал рождественские выходные, чтобы убраться в саду и поработать дома. Рик считал себя спокойным, Томас был суетливым и с тяжелым характером. У Рика было много друзей, несколько еще со времен детского сада, у Томаса была только его бывшая девушка, Беа. Странно, но Рик плохо общался с людьми, он просто привязывался к людям и надеялся на лучшее, но он не мог рассказать и части того, что происходило в его голове. Томас же, с другой стороны, кричал бы на сад, если бы думал, что там что-то не в порядке, но мог вечность вести светскую беседу практически с любым.

Рик начал нервничать, когда поезд прибыл на станцию — это было абсурдно после неизмеримого расстояния, что разделяло его и Томаса. Менее двадцати четырех часов назад он был за полмира от него, теперь он здесь, здесь и останется. Рик дважды уронил вещевой мешок с оборудованием, но он даже не нашел в себе сил волноваться об этом. Он вызвал такси — не мог позволить Томасу забрать его, ведь в прошлый раз они почти съехали в кювет, потому что, как оказалось, минет, символизирующий радость возвращения домой, может быть весьма отвлекающим.

Сбой биоритмов угрожал придавить Рика к сиденью, но его волнение было сильнее. Он смотрел на проносящийся бесформенный темный пейзаж за окном с такими острыми ощущениями, будто Уиндермир был самым экзотичным местом, в котором он когда-либо бывал. Растирая ладони, он думал о том, как поприветствовать Томаса: прикоснуться, тепло обнять, обхватить лицо руками и притянуть в поцелуй или просто смотреть ему в глаза, задаваясь вопросом, что же он сделал, чтобы заслужить его. Томас устанет отдыхать, ведь в воскресенье нет работы, чтобы напитать его энергией. Рик должен быть нежным и терпеливым, соблазнить его пообниматься в постели. Рик предпочитал быть тем, кого обнимают, но, возможно, в этот раз он уступит эту честь Томасу, ведь они через многое прошли за эти месяцы.

Больше всего на неделе Томас любит утро понедельника. Он обязательно рано встанет и приготовит английский завтрак, в то время как Рик будет еще настолько вялым, что не сможет даже попросить кофе. Пока Томас занят, Рик быстро примет душ, потому что в поместье МакГрегоров как минимум два душа. И тогда, вероятно, Томас присоединится к нему. Он скажет, что им нужно спешить, пока еда не остыла. Но Рик растянет удовольствие, позволит Томасу наслаждаться его прикосновениями, уделит ему внимание, которого он заслуживает, так его оттрахает, что Томас будет весь день самодовольным и податливым. Заставит его захотеть второго раунда по возвращению домой, как только Томас увидит Рика работающим на диване. Томас залезет к нему на колени, скажет, что просто соскучился и ноутбук убирать не надо, ведь он будет хорошо себя вести, но уже через пять минут он начнет ерзать и тереться самым приятным образом и не остановится, пока Рик не насадит его на себя.

Рик осторожно поправил член в джинсах. Шутка была в том, что ему даже не _настолько_ нравился секс. Ему, конечно, были приятны близость и ощущения, но он рано понял, что это что-то мимолетное и опасное, не стоящее того в большинстве случаев. Он просто был слишком занят для постоянных отношений, да и всегда мог помочь себе рукой.

А теперь отношения у него были.

Такси остановилось, и Рик встрепенулся от одного вида крепкого забора вокруг сада Томаса. Это сцена из грязных фантазий. Это счастье, рай и убежище. Рик быстро расплатился, подхватил свои вещи и пошел к воротам, чувствуя, как подрагивают колени. Сердце стучало в груди так громко, что он был уверен, Томас мог его услышать. На кухне горел свет. Рик мог продержаться два месяца, но не мог выдержать последние секунды, он хотел сидеть за столом, уже наполовину рассказать свою историю, и чтобы Томас ласкал его лодыжку ногами в носках, притворяясь, что он невинно поглощен рассказом.

Рик вошел в дверь. Что-то было не так. Конечно, поместье было больше, чем он помнил, нависало и впечатляло, но за время отсутствия он обычно забывал его размеры. Дело в запахах, понял Рик: влажная грязь, свежий воздух, опавшие листья и что-то еще, дым, только намек на них, но теперь, когда он сосредоточился на ощущениях, он мог услышать и тихое потрескивание пламени. Осторожно, как вор, он обогнул дом и нашел Томаса на заднем дворе у костра, смотрящим небо, а потом тот медленно повернулся. В его глазах еще отражался свет звезд.

— Привет, — сказал Рик и немедленно мысленно обругал себя. Он собирался сказать совсем не это, а что-то _значительное_ и романтичное, но Томас улыбнулся ему, словно он услышал замечательное приветствие.

— И тебе привет, — ответил он. Томас завернулся в одеяло и жарил на шампуре зефир. Рядом с ним Рик увидел корзинку для пикника с термосом и двумя оловянными чашками на нем.

— Ты приготовил какао? — спросил он, осмелившись подойти ближе и устроившись на бревне рядом с Томасом. Он ценил, что Томас не вскакивал, чтобы поприветствовать его, что не было никаких тортов и шариков, что каждый раз, когда он приходил домой, они начинали с того, на чем остановились. У Томаса была своя жизнь, он не провел бы ее, просто ожидая возвращения Рика. Он не был _обязан_ делать Томаса счастливым, тот и без него оставался довольным, а потом безумно радовался его возвращению.

Томас улыбался: удовлетворенно, самоуверенно, словно лично принес Рика домой на плечах.

— Я съел почти все зефирки, — гордо сказал он.

— Но ты оставил мне _немножко_. — Рик запустил руку в пакетик и вытащил три кусочка. Он почти напоролся на шампур, слишком сосредоточившись на том, как к его бедру прижималось бедро Томаса. Он злился на себя, что надел джинсы, да вообще любой предмет одежды. К черту клетчатую рубашку, бомбер и шапочку — пусть Томас и больше всего любил, когда Рик был одет как дровосек, но он должен быть голым, они оба должны.

Томас носил дорого выглядящий коричневый свитер, остальное было скрыто под одеялом. 

— Я знаю, что такое сдержанность, — сказал он. И хоть Томас говорил о зефире, Рик воспринял этот ответ как знак, что, возможно, было несколько преждевременно срывать с него свитер.

Поэтому он отложил шампур в сторону и просто поцеловал Томаса, всего лишь коснулся его губ, но ни у одного из них не хватало смелости разорвать поцелуй. Томас приоткрыл рот, и Рик запустил язык в гостеприимную влажную теплоту, стараясь не задеть Томаса своим большим носом и огромными очками. Томас тихо застонал, и Рик, сдавшись, полностью отдался поцелую.

Они оба оголодали. Буквально поглощали друг друга, чередуя нежные вылизывания с жадными укусами. Томас посасывал его язык. И их руки: Томас обеими руками вцепился ему в волосы, притягивая ближе, а Рик обхватил его за бедра — эти косточки идеально впивались в ладони. Он хотел заняться сексом с Томасом, держать его и трахать, пока он стоял бы на четвереньках и стонал его имя. Рик напомнил себе, что они оба истощены, а он сам только что вернулся, у них будет много времени и более удачных возможностей, не говоря уже о смазке. Он отстранился, почти благоговея, и тут заметил кусочек голой кожи.

— Что на тебе надето? — спросил он. Томас не ответил и не пошевелился, но позволил Рику стянуть с себя одеяло. Он был одет в килт.

— Сегодня день святого Андрея, — ответил он, явно наслаждаясь одурманенным выражением лица Рика. — Я подумал, что надо бы почтить мои шотландские корни.

— И этот внезапный всплеск патриотизма случайно совпал с моим возвращением, — сказал Рик, рассматривая Томаса. Его член был до боли тверд в джинсах. Теперь ему придется подрочить перед сном, но, возможно, Томас захочет посмотреть.

А может, Томас так нарядился, потому что хотел не только смотреть.

Во взгляде Томаса плясал огонь, его губы были липкими от сахара, когда Рик снова поцеловал его, заглушая жалкие оправдания о решении надеть килт этим утром. Он провел руками по коленям Томаса? и те заманчиво разошлись, молочно-белые бедра Томаса были мягкими на ощупь, а член крепко стоял. Рик обхватил его ладонью, и мягко целуя Томаса в шею, прошептал в синяк, который сам и оставил: 

— Никакого белья, хм?

Томас заскулил от прикосновений сухой мозолистой ладони к его члену. 

— Только не перед дикими животными! — выдохнул он.

— Какими животными? — проворчал Рик, но прекратил двигать рукой. Он посмотрел поверх плеча Томаса: ночь была темной и бесконечной, освещено было только место вокруг костра, и только оно имело значение.

Томас обхватил его за шею, его глаза округлились от страха и желания.

— Животные, — прошептал он. — Они всюду, и они разумные.

— Конечно, они разумные, но они же не знают, что мы… собираемся… — Рик неуверенно провел рукой по члену Томаса. Тот в ответ дернул бедрами, потеревшись о его ладонь. Он ничего не видел под килтом, и это было невыносимо.

— Знают, думаю, они тоже занимаются сексом. У них есть дети… В любом случае, они знают _больше_ , чем показывают.

— Значит, никакого секса в саду? — спросил Рик и снова нежно сжал его член, отчего Томас ахнул и задрожал. — Даже немного не подурачимся?

— Я _не против_ … просто не хочу, чтобы они…

— Если они настолько сообразительны, то однозначно поймут и будут уважать твою личную жизнь. Дадут тебе побыть одному, отведут взгляд. «Бедный мистер МакГрегор, — скажут они. — Пусть он хорошо проведет время, ведь к нему месяцами никто не прикасался…»

Томас застонал и крепче ухватился за Рика. 

— Если честно, не думаю, что им это очень интересно.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — Рик провел большим пальцем по щелке на головке и нежно надавил на нее. На кончике пальца остался след предэякулята. Черт, ему недоставало секса. Не до дрочки, когда он путешествовал с женщиной, когда от холода яйца могли моментально отмерзнуть. Он хотел секса настолько, что почти не мог себе позволить так сильно чувствовать. Но он остановится, если Томас попросит.

Но Томас ничего не сказал. Мелко и слабо дыша, он смотрел, как очертания руки Рика снова задвигались под килтом.

— Проклятье! — воскликнул он. — Это только твои пальцы, и уже…

— Хочешь почувствовать их внутри? — спросил Рик.

— Лучше снаружи, — ответил Томас. — Возможно, так будет менее очевидно, что мы делаем.

— Ты и правда настолько боишься?

— Скорее стесняюсь, чувствую себя слишком открытым.

Рик потянул килт вверх, обнажая бледные бедра Томаса на несколько сантиметров. 

— Потому что ты в первый раз надел что-то подобное? — спросил он, думая, что все понял: килт, костер, эта шарада. — Ты хотел сделать — как бы это сформулировать? Думаю, ты хотел попробовать ради меня что-то дерзкое.

— И для себя тоже, — дополнил Томас.

В мягком свете огня и танцующих тенях он выглядел восхитительно. Рик восхищался Томасом, нежно поглаживая его член. 

— Ты отлично все спланировал, — сказал он. — Замечательный сюрприз, Томас.

Рик почувствовал, как тот задрожал, а его член дернулся в руке от похвалы. 

— Надеюсь, никто не смотрит.

 

— Ты не ожидал, что будешь чувствовать себя настолько открытым? — спросил Рик. — Как насчет уравнять наши шансы?

— Уравнять? — спросил Томас, тяжело дыша. Он любил честную игру и ласку.

— Ляг на одеяло, — сказал Рик, с сожалением отпуская его. Томас быстро подчинился, вскакивая на ноги, полностью забыв о какао с зефирками. Расправив одеяло, он непристойно на нем разлегся и раздвинул ноги. Килт скрывал то, что Рик так сильно хотел увидеть: его твердый, розовый, небольшой член, молящий о ласке.

Рик никогда прежде не был настолько зациклен на чужих гениталиях. Он всегда считал, то влагалища и члены выглядят немного смешно, и только с прикосновения к ним начиналось настоящее веселье. Но в последнее время ему было достаточно подумать об оттянутой с блестящей головки члена крайней плоти или о тугой дырке Томаса, по которой стекала смазка, и он гарантированно не был бы в состоянии думать о чем-то еще, пока не доберется до них.

Он просто стянул с себя куртку и рубашку. Томас наблюдал за ним, сжимая свой свитер, его поведение было таким милым. Он порой становился нетерпеливым, желающим и требовательным, ерзал от желания прикосновений, чтобы хоть на мгновение почувствовать себя важным, когда он красиво стонет и быстро кончает.

Рик хотел, чтобы удовольствие от комплиментов Томасу продлилось немного больше. 

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал он, стоя над ним. — Такой красивый, ты великолепен. Так терпеливо ждал меня, Томас. Я даже не знаю, что с тобой делать. Хорошие мальчики заслуживают награды. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Фроттаж, — восхитительно быстро ответил Томас.

Рик медленно и осторожно опустился на колени.

— Хочешь потереться своим членом о мой? — Он устроил ноги Томаса так, чтобы они удобно обхватывали его бедра. Он все еще не снял джинсы. Томас потянулся к молнии и расстегнул ее.

— Я ждал этот член, — пропыхтел он. Рик усмехнулся и потянулся к очкам, чтобы снять, но Томас попросил: — Оставь их.

— Похоже, кто-то придумал детальный план. Что должно произойти дальше?

— Я только об этом и мечтал, конечно, я продумал все до мелочей, — ответил Томас, вытаскивая член Рика из штанов.

— Значит, у тебя есть смазка и все остальное? — предположил Рик, заработав в ответ усмешку.

— Я похож на человека, у которого нет при себе смазки? Она в корзинке.

Рику нравилось думать, что никто не мог догадаться, насколько дружелюбный продавец игрушек этого городка любил подставлять задницу. И насколько строгий бывший служащий «Хэрродс» любил, чтобы после секса его вылизали, не позволяя Рику пропустить и каплю спермы. А возможно, его склонности были слишком очевидны, и именно это казалось самым волнующим.

Томас обхватил член Рика ловкими пальцами и начал умело ласкать. Воздух был холодным, но костер давал им достаточно тепла, да и кулак Томаса окутывал его теплом.

— Разве ты не собираешься…

— Собираюсь, — ответил Рик. — Подожди минутку.

Томас позволил себе победно усмехнуться и дразняще провести по члену рукой.

— Полагаю, никто больше не мог так тебя удовлетворить, — сказал он. — Никто в целом мире, кроме меня.

— Конечно, нет, ты особенный. — Рик хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше слов, чем просто _«Да, Томас»_. Он бы хотел выразить словами, как сильно на него влияло всего лишь присутствие Томаса.

Тот смотрел на него, зрачки его глаз расширились, как будто он все равно как-то мог понять, что Рик чувствовал. В эту минуту Томас был чрезвычайно красив, подсвеченный отблесками костра, обвивающий Рика ногами, с килтом, который все еще был на нем и этим очень раздражал.

Рик взял смазку.

Он потянул вверх свитер Томаса. Вид его груди — награда за возвращение домой в целости, как Рик и обещал. И теперь он воспользовался своей привилегией рассмотреть маленькие соски, розовые и затвердевшие, легкий изгиб живота. Он лизнул левый сосок Томаса, дразня, как тот его учил, одновременно смазывая оба члена.

Воздух заполнил синтетический запах персиков. Рик теперь не мог есть мороженое и конфеты, не возбуждаясь, ведь они пахли как смазка, которую всегда использовал Томас. Тот был человек привычки: покупал одно и то же мыло, шампунь и лосьон после бритья. Томас сохранял верность брендам и их изделиям, и это приводило к тому, что он расстраивался, когда вещи приходили в негодность, рассматривая это как предательство его доверия. Рик видел, как он горевал из-за пары обуви, на которой потрескалась кожа. Он постарался не испачкать килт, поднимая его чистой рукой и укладывая на дрожащий живот Томаса.

— Вот так? — спросил он, скользя членом по члену Томаса. Тот ахнул и запрокинул голову.

— О, да, — выдохнул он. Второй толчок вышел неудачным, как и третий: оба члена были слишком тверды, а Рик перестарался со смазкой. Томас обхватил их рукой. — Ох, — сказал он. — Твой член такой толстый, что я даже не могу сомкнуть вокруг него пальцы…

— Вокруг них, — поправил Рик, двигая вперед бедрами. — Уверен, в этом и твоя заслуга. Нужна помощь?

— Нет, я, ах, дай мне насладиться этим, позволь просто…Твоим гигантским членом, он определенно огромный…

Рик позволил Томасу упиваться своим кинком на большие члены или чем бы то ни было. Обхватил его за бедра, удерживая, возвышаясь над ним сильными плечами и широкой грудной клеткой. В этом Томас и нуждался, поэтому он мог быть таким, — пугающим, если хотите — и в то же время они оба знали, что Рик — просто ботаник с камерой, которому нравилось путешествовать.

То, как Томас цеплялся за его спину и выгибался, чтобы прижаться к нему всем телом, пробуждало в нем что-то дикое, заставляло стонать и рычать с каждым сильным толчком. Волосы Рика свисали и щекотали лицо Томаса, и ему нравилось сосать одну из прядей в этом полубессознательном состоянии. Потом он, мурлыча, потерся щекой о бородку. Когда-то он сказал Рику, что ему нравится раздражение, остающееся от его бороды, и попросил никогда не бриться. Томас любил его большие уши, кривые зубы и родинки, его шрамы. Он продолжал говорить об этом: «Я люблю это, я люблю тебя. Я люблю твою заботу обо мне».

Они подходили друг другу, словно были созданы только для того, чтобы цепляться друг за друга, тереться членами в погоне за слишком быстро приближающимся оргазмом, который только заставит их желать большего. Звуки соприкосновения кожи с кожей должны были бы смущать Рика, он всегда их слегка стеснялся, но Томас только немного хмурился из-за них, что выглядело смешно и мило.

Томас продолжал дергать бедрами, поэтому Рик все так же сжимал его, надеясь, что будут синяки, потому что Томас любил их, носил как драгоценности и продолжал украдкой смотреть на следы, которые на нем оставались. Рик сжал сильнее: ему казалось, что он чувствовует, как под пальцами расцветает желтизна. Думал: «Я здесь был, Томас — весь мир, мой мир, любимое место, которому я принадлежу».

На лбу и груди Томаса блестел пот. Рик начал тереться сильнее. Он не остановится, пока Томас не потеряет себя от удовольствия, как им обоим нравилось. Трение было восхитительным, все его тело горело и покалывало, всякий раз, когда он чувствовал, как член Томаса дергается, по нему прокатывалась волна шока. Он очень хотел, чтобы Томас кончил, но при этом хотел продолжать вечно двигаться, побуждаемый каким-то основным инстинктом.

Из-за света костра и мерцания звезд казалось, что они делают что-то древнее и священное, одновременно похожее на какое-то новое открытие, словно они первые люди, занимающиеся этим, открывающие тайну, им не предназначенную. Они будто откусывали от запретного плода. Рик почти мог ощутить его вкус на губах Томаса.

— Я сейчас кончу, — прошептал ему Томас.

Рик чувствовал это. Когда он отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть, Томас нервно дрожал, приоткрыв рот, ресницы трепетали, волосы были взлохмачены. Его хватка на членах ослабела, поэтому Рик подался вперед всем телом, наваливаясь на Томаса с каждым толчком, отчего они скользили по одеялу в такт движениям. А потом Томас вскрикнул — звук был тихим, почти умоляющим. Рик держал его и покрывал успокаивающими поцелуями, пока Томас кончал, пачкая их обоих своим семенем.

— Я с тобой, — сказал Рик, двигая бедрами, поддерживая ритм и помогая Томасу продлить оргазм. — Я здесь.

Томас, покрасневший и ошеломленный, сморгнул слезы и посмотрел на него: 

— Ты мог бы кончить мне на лицо, пожалуйста?

Рик не собирался ему отказывать. Томас был слишком расслабленным, чтобы двигаться, поэтому он лег на него, расставив колени по бокам от его шеи. Поза была неудобной, поэтому Рик развернулся в позу шестьдесят девять (о, сладкие воспоминания), но не стал проталкивать член в рот Томаса, а просто начал ласкать себя по его просьбе. Однако член Томаса был у него прямо перед глазами, как и смятый килт, прикрывающий его покрытые синяками бедра. Рик не удержался: он наклонился и стал упиваться спермой Томаса, продолжая двигать рукой.

Томас стонал и дрожал: он, наверное, был очень чувствительным, но Рик знал, насколько тот любит поддразнивание и выход за рамки, поэтому продолжил вылизывать член Томаса, пока сам, зарычав, не кончил ему на лицо.

Он постарался не упасть и со всей оставшейся силой и достоинством поднялся с Томаса, лег рядом и перекатился на спину. Они смотрели в ночное небо, тяжело дыша и дрожа, переплетая пальцы.

Томас повернул голову в его сторону.

— У тебя немного… спермы на очках, — сказал он и потянулся к ним, чтобы снять, но передумал.

— А у тебя все лицо в ней, — парировал Рик. Он пожалел, что рядом с ним не было камеры. Такое фото было бы прекрасным дополнением к их личной коллекции. И он точно заставит Томаса попозировать ему в килте.

— Я слышал, что это полезно для кожи, — ответил Томас, поправляя волосы, словно он просто находился в спа, а не лежал в саду, покрытый спермой своего парня. Рик усмехнулся ему и, перекатившись на бок, начал ее слизывать. Томас нахмурился, но позволил ему это, а затем тихо прошептал: — Подумать только, что я с тобой сделал? Ты был таким скромным человеком.

— Жалеешь?— спросил Рик и последний раз провел по его лицу языком. Скоро Томас встанет, и наберет ванну, и вымоет их, очистит каждый дюйм кожи. Это неизбежно, поэтому они позволили себе еще чуть-чуть полежать в этом бардаке. На лице Томаса подсыхала слюна, а у Рика во рту стоял едкий вкус спермы, но почему-то противно ему не было.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, когда дело касается тебя, — задумчиво сказал Томас. — Я обычно склонен принимать хорошие решения.

— И я к ним отношусь?

— Несомненно. — Томас потянулся к килту, но потом, видимо, вспомнил, в каком он виде. И вместо того, чтобы им прикрыться, полностью стянул его и остался совершенно, великолепно голым. Рик же все еще был в неприятно липнущих джинсах.

— Даже при том, что меня почти не бывает дома? — продолжил спрашивать Рик. Его сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Томас насмешливо на него посмотрел.

— Сейчас ты дома. Я заставил тебя жалеть об экспедиции? Рик, я знаю, насколько для тебя важна работа, поверь мне.

— Ага, — согласился не совсем убежденный ответом Рик. Он чувствовал, что его место здесь, в Уиндермире, так обезоруживающе сильно, что едва мог дышать. Он мог остаться здесь, жить с Томасом постоянно, потому что сейчас поместье МакГрегоров не было ему настоящим домом, скорее перевалочным пунктом, где он хранил все свои пожитки. Но потом он снова отправлялся в путь, туда, где его мирское имущество становилось ничего не значащим, туда, где было не важно, что у него есть кофеварка и личный стул на кухне Томаса, ведь он не мог до них добраться.

Дом — это Томас.

И он продолжал оставлять его. Он уже знал, что сделает это снова, даже с этой сильной тоской в груди, даже при том, что все, что он хотел сейчас делать — это цепляться за него, потому что завтра кто-то расскажет ему свою мечту. _«Я увидел ваш кикстартер, вашу статью, ваш Фейсбук, ваше неважно что, или, возможно, я нашел ваш номер в «Нэшенел Географик», и я хочу пересечь на верблюдах австралийскую пустыню, хочу взобраться на айсберги, хочу увидеть, что происходит в океане, отправиться в тропические леса, найти то, что от них осталось»_. И он скажет: _«Давайте это сделаем»_. Он придумает причину, потому что она есть всегда: глобальное потепление, бедняки, или просто нужно сделать кого-то счастливым, он скажет: _«Это моя работа, это то, что я могу сделать»_. Он обуется и оставит свой мир. Оставит Томаса.

— Помнишь первые слова, которые ты мне сказал? — спросил его Томас. — Самые первые.

Он красивый, хорошо оттраханный и удовлетворенный, и это вина Рика, что Томас не может быть таким каждый день. Он даже не хочет найти еще кого-то, чтобы заполнить одинокие дни. Он просто ждет и ждет.

— Я поздоровался, — пробормотал Рик, скользя внимательным взглядом по лицу Томаса.

Тот нахмурился. 

— Нет, ты не здоровался, и я подумал, что это довольно грубо. Нет, ты не здоровался со мной, ты сказал: «Я просто иду мимо».

— Я спросил дорогу, мы разговорились, и ты рассказал о своем наблюдении за птицами.

— Да, — ответил Томас, на его губах играла любящая улыбка. Он коснулся большим пальцем под подбородком Рика. — Но сначала было: «Я просто иду мимо». И я _понимаю_ , я смирился с этим.

Рик поцеловал его. Они ненадолго остались в саду. Томас сказал ему, что они не должны притворяться, что никогда не должны будут идти куда-то еще. Но пока они там, где хотели быть.


End file.
